Unwritten and Unread
by addicted-roxe
Summary: This is a collection of one shots of scenes and moments unwritten in both books. Do you just hate it when you don't know what happened? Things like how Peeta got in the careers at book one. What Collins didn't mention, i will tell. read, no regrets.
1. The Interview

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or settings.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this was a very early work of Peeta and Katniss fic. I only did it when I'm bored…..

Takes place after the book Hunger Games.

Ill just give you a recap: Peeta now knows Katniss was faking it in the arena and now they have to pretend to be lovers again for the Capitol.

* * *

….

I hear Peeta sigh behind me, his expression sober. "One more time?" he asks me. I find his hands interlocked with mine in a tight grasp. I don't want to let him go because if I do, he will be gone. I inhale deeply in the Capitol air until I could hear the roaring of the crowd, welcoming the star crossed lovers of District 12.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Caesar Flickerman slides in front of us, with big bobbing eyes outlined with makeup, electric blue hair and lips, engraved in purple. I remember the last time I went here, up in the Capitol stage, curled in Peeta's lap. Of course I was acting, but was he? Are all those declarations in our deathbed true? Did he really love me even if that would bleeding to death? I look at his blue eyes, sparkly and outlined in deep lines of red around his pupils.

I realize Peeta pulling me into a dark red loveseat, shaking hands with the figure behind us. I wave at our audience and find them roaring louder. "I'm so glad to be here!" I lie, forcing a big fake smile and find Peeta doing the same.

"Yes we all know that," Caesar sits down and we do the same. "But what we don't know is, if the fire between the star crossed lovers still flaming?"

I laugh and Peeta laughs with me. "Depends on how flaming is it to you." He answers for me then pulls my hips closer to him. I kiss him straight from the lips, enjoying the last sensation I know I wont have the next time I step out.

He pulls back, "is this flaming enough?" he asks the crowd whom I know is probably cupping their ears, not daring to miss one wretched lie. I can hear the crowd answer, roaring like mad. I never knew such blood-thirsty, game-hungry Capitol would support such mush.

"Katniss, the girl on fire." Caesar turns to me then staring at an empty space, adoring such title as genius as Cinna would have made. "You look absolutely mesmerizing tonight, mind if you twirl for me?" He points out to my gown; obviously, Cinna did an amazing job to make me look beautiful. i lift my heavy dress, engraved in gems I don't recognize. At first I swear I saw coals but Cinna told me when seen in bare sunlight , would have turned translucent red as rubies.

"Not this time, Caesar. I don't think I want to fall off the stage." I laugh, my hand still tight in Peeta's grasp.

"That's too bad." Caesar's voice, disappointed though still smiling, "It's only sometimes we experience things like this."

I see Caesar's point but Peeta mumbled something before I could reply. It took time for it to make sense then I finally realize what he said. "That, I disagree. She looks beautiful everyday, then at least to me. That's why I love her." His voice was filled with enthusiasm, like there was trueness in his voice. He smiles at me, his grasp even tighter. Did he really love me? Back then at the arena when I was covered in a mix of blood, camouflage and a frightening gaunt figure which I know noone in the right mind would call attractive. And he called me beautiful?

My lips tremble when I catch Peeta's gaze, searching at the back of my skull for words.

"Looks like we have a pretty lucky fellow over here." Caesar Flickerman turned to the audience, both hands up. "I think all of Panem agree!"

The next few minutes of the interview, Peeta dominated the conversation. Making a joke of camouflaging as cakes and how he would end up in my teeth marks since I had such a sweet tooth. Then he would talk mostly about me then to the lamb stew I told in my first interview, the most impressive thing in the Capitol. I just stayed quiet. Occasionally laughing, nodding and reciting his name every time I blush.

The bell rings and Caesar tells us to leave the stage since the interview just ended. Peeta and I make one last wave of goodbye to the very now insane crowd. I see them flip banners of me and Peeta from the arena and then make our way to the exit, still hand in hand.

"That was great sweetheart." I see Haymitch and Effie in the dark panels of wood backstage. I drop Peeta's hand when Effie turns to hug me, patting my shoulder, telling me she cried when Peeta made his statement. Cinna comes in, checking if one of my rubies hasn't fallen out during the interview. I look around for Peeta, wanting badly to apologize from hurting him a few days ago, I turned around back and forth then Haymitch finally mumbles.

"Katniss, he left."

* * *

What do you think? Short? PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Eyes Of a Predator

Disclaimer: Settings and characters are not mine but to Suzanne Collins

Author's Note: i know that i posted this on another story but i deleted that and diverged it with my other one so it will be a collection of one shots. i just want to say that i am completely saddenned by the death of my favorite and legendary fashion designer, Alexander McQueen last thursday. you inspire me so much and make me drive more for that dream in the fashion industry.

Takes place in Hunger Games, Clove's POV.

* * *

My knife lands on a dummy, swift as air, my smile turns crooked. If it was her I'd splice to forsaken pieces and if this cotton, sprawled in the floor, was her own blood, I fantasize. That little girl on fire and her framed sweetness, she turns all my sponsors away like breathing air. But when I get to my stage, my arena and my will-be-territory, I promise I will destroy her as swift as I did to this dummy.

I look around me. I see no one but the piercing darkness I am to bare for practice. It will be tomorrow. The danger, the blood, the arena and the audience, they will soon be mine. This was what my father only allowed me to think and ban me from selflessness, from love. He successfully carved the scared little girl inside to a _predator_, a_ killer_. And what they call, a_ monster_.

I gather an armful of blades from my massacred dummy and throw one by one around the fading darkness. My rage, almost uncontrollable. Then I hear a cry; notice the scent of metallic blood under my nose. I sense someone's touch and I jump.

"What are you doing?" He turns the baring light from the ceiling on with a box I don't recognize. I scrunch my eyebrows and see Cato, blood around his calf. I sigh in relief but his expression towards me, an unrecognizing rage.

"Sorry." I mumble a half hearted apology but the hard look on his eyes remain. So I kneel and take the blade off his calf, which, in relief, didn't go too deep.

"They told me to call you." His voice was cold and he does not meet my gaze. So I nod and walk out to the door, trying not to look back. When I am halfway out, I hear him call me, "Clove!" so instinctively, I turn.

"I'm going to let you kill her." he tells me, half grinning and to my surprise, I raise my eyebrows. "If we ever catch her. But you will owe me." I nod. My expression, almost nonchalant but the fire blazes within me and I suddenly thirst for her blood almost like a cannibal. But that will not be a pretty sight for the sponsors so I make a mental note to try not to.

I chuckle softly and he seems to hear my silent reply so he disappears to the empty cold corridors. There is still a barrier between us, but it seems killing him isn't that pleasant at all. I think of my fantasy again, my win and my medal. So I take my mind of him. Yes, maybe I'll let Glimmer or Marvel kill him instead. If I don't kill them yet.

* * *

_At the Hunger Games_.

I hear the horn, the Cornucopia transforms into a hurricane of soil under my sprinting feet. I swiftly scan my surrounding and catch a glance of Katniss, racing for a pack of supplies with a boy I recognize from our training. When they grow inches apart, I take my blade and throw it against the air which landed to the boy's head. I see her jump from the sight of his mouthful blood, sickly coughing of the barrier of crimson against his throat. I smile crookedly.

Then I see Cato, a sword in his grip, responsible of the recent bloodbath. He eyes me in an icy distance and I stumble back from my distraction. I hear another piercing scream, I look to see if it was her but I see a woman drenched in a frightening image of blood, crawling forwardly and desperately gripping a blade and thrusting it to Cato's knee. I see him stumble but redeems his lost balance. Then he pushes his weapon at full force in annoyance, the blade goes inside her skull and to the very folds of her cerebrum.

For all my years for training to kill, never had I seen such heavy ruthlessness from a fellow district tribute.

I regain my focus; I sight her again, a few miles from me. I fasten and throw my knife to target her head but I miss. She is much faster than I am but I see her pale face, almost succumbed in fear of the deadly girl under her trail. I smile maniacally, yes, I do want her fear. It gives me more power, more fire which before was just a flicker.

I trip on a dead body and loose my sight of her before I could regain my balance. _Damn_, I thought. I lost her. I clench my fist and hit it to a bark of a tree, in my frustration, the force made a mark. So I hit it several times until my fist turns crimson.

"Clove!" I hear a feminine voice. I realize it was Glimmer, arrows hunched in her shoulders and bow at her grasp. She waves to me but I don't wave back, instead, I raise my eyebrows and walk towards her from a long distance. I see Marvel and Cato behind her, two careers from Four approaching us. Then something catches my eye. A silhouette beside Cato, blood mars his face like ours. His expression, fear and focus fights. I arch my eyebrows incredulously. I was not aware of a new ally and how horrific the idea is.

_Peeta Mellark._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

I listen half-heartedly to Cato and the rest of my present allies of reasons to keep Peeta at a temporary ally while trekking the steppes of the arena. I keep my mouth shut but the frustration builds up against my heated blood. I stare at him intently, measuring each of his moves, my blade in my tight grasp, ready to splice his neck and put his heart into an unbeating chamber.

I hear Glimmer chuckle from my behind but I regain my focus. We all agreed to hunt for fresh tributes while half us stay down by the lake and build a fire that will lead us to them before dawn. My rashness caused them to decide to leave me to our camp but my thirst of blood penetrating to the ends of my skull let me hunt with them. Cato and the rest of the tributes have gained their promise to sponsors when I only have killed one, hunting may be a good idea for me.

"Did you hear that?" Peeta turns frantic, we all stop to listen. I hear light footsteps and the breaking of branches. I look at him, expecting this will be some sort of alibi. But he is as weak as dead and his bruises slow him down but paranoia is a heavy feeling I must face and a cause of my guard.

But even if I understand his purpose perfectly, to lead us to Katniss, they are treating him as one of us, as a career. His experience is as a dead fish, swimming with the stream, this is no use of us. But his eye for the girl is genuine, I could see it from afar. And this will be our weakness, I can sense he will do everything in his capability to stop us and even if we are stronger, we still can be trapped.

The noise becomes clearer, two sets of footsteps. We walk forward aggressively, not a sound escape from our feet. Except for Peeta's. I take three of my blade to my right hand in a smooth pace. I swear I will make this as gory as possible and will satisfy the sponsor's hunger for new blood.

My eyes don't leave from a single spot in the forest. A hunch tells me it is here. I hear another footstep and I launch my three knives in a consecutive motion. It hits a boy, my first knife at his forehead, the other one land on his chin and the other at his mouth. I launch 2 more knives, it both hits his throat and we hear choking sounds. I look at his eyes, wide and the red rims of his eyes protruding. His blood like a silent continuous river from his mouth. An excellent shot, I thought.

I see another boy, he runs away but Peeta catches him and thrusts his knife weakly at his chest. Glimmer impatiently gets put out and I see her launch an arrow to the boy's head, aggressively. He falls down from Peeta's hands; the shot was clean unlike Peeta's hesitant blows. I could see killing was not familiar to him. "You were too slow." Glimmer says in condescension as he walks towards us weakly.

I see Cato nod; his head turns to the sky, and the orange sun in the west against a coverlet of blue and pink clouds. "It's dawn. They should have lit the fire by now. We need to get back before nightfall." He says, his nonchalant tone was cold as ice yet felt powerful.

"Marvel isn't stupid to forget." She shakes her head in defense of her district tribute. The sun illuminates her ethereal face, and her dark curls stained in sticky sweat and blood almost exaggerates her deep liquid eyes. My brain somersaults in envy but I try to remember that her pathetic beauty, I was told, was the only thing that got her here. Despite that she was weaker and the others were far more deserving for this honor. She used beauty as a beneficial factor. But it is far more of a benefit to me.

Because, such tributes would be an easy prey.

I turn to my north, then to the sky. Dawn. I see it. Like a painting of colors and the pathless sky as the canvas. I remember what my father and trainer told me. It signifies a beginning. A new world for the predator to explore. A new battlefield. Then I notice the dark. The colors are fading and dawn is closing to a suffocating darkness. I also know what this means.

_A danger._

_ok, please review! what do you think?  
_


End file.
